Vengeance 2007
Vengeance 2007 was the seventh annual professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) within its Vengeance chronology, and the last to be promoted with the Vengeance name until 2011. It featured talent from the Raw, SmackDown, and ECW brands. The event took place on June 24, 2007 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. Every match on the card was contested for a championship; two were won and seven were retained. This event was notable for being on the weekend of the Chris Benoit double murder-suicide case. Benoit, who was originally booked to face CM Punk for the vacant ECW World Championship, legitimately no-showed due to "personal reasons." The main event featured the Raw brand. It saw John Cena defend the WWE Championship against Mick Foley, Bobby Lashley, Randy Orton, and King Booker. Cena won the match and retained the WWE Championship after pinning Foley following an FU. The featured match from the SmackDown brand was a "Last Chance match" for the World Heavyweight Championship between Edge and Batista, which Edge won by countout. The primary match from the ECW brand was CM Punk versus Johnny Nitro for the vacant ECW World Championship, which Nitro won by pinfall after performing a corkscrew neckbreaker from the middle rope. Background The main feud on the Raw brand heading into the event was between John Cena, Bobby Lashley, King Booker, Mick Foley, and Randy Orton over the WWE Championship. The feud began when Lashley was drafted to the Raw brand and stripped of the ECW World Championship. After being stripped of the title, Lashley began to pursue the WWE Championship. On the June 18 edition of Raw, Foley, Orton, Booker, and Lashley all cut promos on why they deserve to be the number-one contender to the WWE Championship. Cena also cut a promo on who he believed deserved to be the number one contender to the championship. Following this, Interim General Manager Jonathan Coachman announced that all five men would compete for the title in a match billed as the "WWE Championship Challenge" at Vengeance. The main feud heading into Vengeance on the SmackDown brand was between Edge and Batista over the World Heavyweight Championship. Their match stemmed from their Steel cage match at One Night Stand, the pay-per-view three weeks before Vengeance, where Edge won by escaping the cage. On the June 8 edition of SmackDown, WWE Chairman Vince McMahon announced that Edge would be defending the World Heavyweight Championship against Batista in a "Last Chance" match at Vengeance. On the June 22 edition of SmackDown!, Batista and Ric Flair defeated Edge and Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP). Midway through the match, Flair and MVP brawled outside the ring, leaving Edge on his own against Batista. Batista gained the pinfall after executing a Batista Bomb on Edge. The feud between The Hardys (Matt and Jeff) and Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch began at Backlash. At the event, The Hardys defeated Cade and Murdoch to retain the World Tag Team Championship. At the following event, Judgment Day, Matt and Jeff defeated Cade and Murdoch once again to retain the title. The Divas rivalry heading into Vengeance was between Melina and Candice Michelle over the WWE Women's Championship. Five months prior, Melina won the Women's Championship by defeating Mickie James on the February 19th episode of Raw. Two months later, Melina retained the championship at WrestleMania 23 by defeating Ashley in a LumberJill match. Then the next month at Backlash, she retained the championship by defeating James again. Candice on the other hand scored victories over Melina and Victoria in tag team matches and singles matches leading her to be named number one contender for the Women's title. The previous month at One Night Stand, Candice defeated Melina in a chocolate pudding match. Event Preliminary matches Before the event aired live on pay-per-view, Super Crazy defeated Carlito in a dark match. The event began with a video package of the event and its theme, "Night of Champions," followed by opening pyrotechnics. The first match was between Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch and The Hardys (Matt and Jeff) for the World Tag Team Championship. Cade and Matt started the match, with Matt in control. The two teams tagged in and out until Cade and Murdoch attempted to walk out of the match, but the Hardys went after them, and brought them back into the ring. Jeff attempted a Swanton Bomb onto Cade, but Murdoch interfered on Cade's behalf. Matt tried to interfere on Jeff's behalf, but was stopped by the referee. Murdoch used this as an advantage, and pushed Jeff off the turnbuckle, leading to Cade performing a powerbomb. Cade gained the pinfall on Jeff to win the match and retain the tiles. The second match was between Chavo Guerrero and Jimmy Wang Yang for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. The match began with Yang and Guerrero locking up, followed by Yang in control through most of the match. After Yang missed a moonsault, Guerrero executed a Gory Bomb. Shortly after, Guerrero performed a Frog Splash on Yang. Afterwards, Guerrero pinned Yang to win the match and retain the Cruiserweight Championship. The third match was between CM Punk and Johnny Nitro, who subbed in for the absent Chris Benoit, for the ECW World Championship. The match started off with Punk attempting a crossbody on Nitro. Nitro countered, however, and executed an enzuigiri. Nitro delivered a corkscrew neckbreaker and pinned Punk to win the match to become the new ECW World Champion. The fourth match was between Santino Marella and Umaga for the WWE Intercontinental Championship. The match began with Umaga in control, squashing Marella. Two minutes into the match, Umaga was punching Marella uncontrollably. The referee disqualified Umaga when he refused to stop, and Marella retained then Umaga delivered a splash and a Samoan Spike. The fifth match was between Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP) and Ric Flair for the WWE United States Championship. The match started with Flair executing a series of backhand chops to MVP. Flair kept the advantage and applied the figure four leglock. MVP countered, by executing a low blow. MVP then performed the Playmaker and pinned Flair to retain the United States Championship. The sixth match was an open challenge by Deuce 'n Domino to any tag team for the WWE Tag Team Championship, which was accepted by Jimmy Snuka and Sgt. Slaughter. Snuka and Slaughter controlled most of the match; however, Deuce 'n Domino got the win after Deuce pinned Snuka. After the match, Deuce 'n Domino attacked Snuka and Slaughter until Tony Garea and Rick Martel came into the ring to assist Snuka and Slaughter. Main event matches The seventh match was between Edge and Batista for the World Heavyweight Championship. This was a "Last Chance match", meaning if Batista lost, he could not get another shot at the World Heavyweight Championship as long as Edge was champion. Batista originally won the match by disqualification after Edge executed a low blow; however, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long restarted the match with the stipulation that Edge could lose the title by countout or disqualification. Edge won the match after Batista was counted out, thus retaining the title. The eighth match was between Melina and Candice Michelle for the WWE Women's Championship. After a back and forth match, Michelle executed a spinning heel kick on Melina to gain the victory and win the Women's Championship. The main event, billed as the "WWE Championship Challenge," saw John Cena defending the WWE Championship against King Booker, Bobby Lashley, Mick Foley and Randy Orton. Throughout the match, all five men gained an advantage over one-another at one or more spots. One spot in the match saw Lashley dive over the top rope onto the other four competitors. Towards the end of the match, Cena executed an FU on Lashley through an announce table. Cena won the match and retained the title after pinning Foley following an FU. Aftermath Chavo Guerrero went on to defend the WWE Cruiserweight Championship in a Cruiserweight Open at The Great American Bash against Jimmy Wang Yang, Jamie Noble, Funaki, and Shannon Moore. Hornswoggle also entered the match at the bell, but immediately escaped the ring and hid under it. With all of the cruiserweights down, with the exception of Noble, Hornswoggle came out from under the ring and delivered a Tadpole Splash to Noble. He pinned him afterwards to win the match and the Cruiserweight Championship. Candice Michelle and Melina continued to feud over the WWE Women's Championship. The two had a rematch at The Great American Bash for the title. Michelle pinned Melina after delivering a Candy Wrapper to retain the title. On the July 2 edition of Raw, Umaga defeated Santino Marella in a rematch to capture the WWE Intercontinental Championship. Two weeks later, Jeff Hardy defeated William Regal, Shelton Benjamin, and Santino Marella in a Fatal Four-Way Elimination match to become the number one contender to the Intercontinental Championship. At The Great American Bash, Umaga defeated Hardy to retain the title after the Samoan Spike. That same night, Bobby Lashley won a "Beat the Clock" tournament to become the number-one contender to the WWE Championship. At The Great American Bash, Lashley faced John Cena for the WWE Championship in the main event. Cena retained the title after an FU. On the June 26 episode of ECW on Sci Fi, CM Punk defeated Elijah Burke in a two out of three falls match to become the number one contender to the ECW Championship. At The Great American Bash, Punk faced John Morrison (formerly known as Johnny Nitro) for the ECW Championship. Morrison retained the title after hitting Punk with both of his knees. On the July 6 edition of SmackDown, Kane was named the number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship after he appeared as the special guest on Edge's Cutting Edge segment. Edge held a celebration for himself on the July 13 edition of SmackDown, and was attacked by Kane, who in the process legitimately injured Edge. On the July 20 episode of SmackDown, Edge was forced to vacate the World Heavyweight Championship as a result of his injury. The Great Khali went on to win a 20-man battle royal to become the new World Heavyweight Champion. At The Great American Bash, Khali defended the title successfully against Kane and Batista in a Triple Threat match. Results *Dark Match: Super Crazy defeated Carlito (5:06) *Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch © defeated Hardy Boyz (Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy) to retain the World Tag Team Championship (8:51) *Chavo Guerrero © defeated Jimmy Wang Yang to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (9:15) *Johnny Nitro defeated CM Punk to win the vacant ECW World Championship (8:03) *Santino Marella © defeated Umaga by disqualification to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (2:35) *Montel Vontavious Porter © defeated Ric Flair to retain the WWE United States Championship (8:40) *Deuce 'N Domino © (w/ Cherry) defeated Sgt. Slaughter and Jimmy Snuka to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (6:29) *Edge © defeated Batista by countout in a Last Chance match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (16:50) *Candice Michelle defeated Melina © to win the WWE Women's Championship (4:21) *John Cena © defeated Mick Foley, Bobby Lashley, Randy Orton, and King Booker (w/ Queen Sharmell) in a Challenge match to retain the WWE Championship (10:07) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Night of Champions DVD release * Vengeance 2007 on DVD External links * Vengeance 2007 Official Website * Vengeance 2007 at CAGEMATCH.net * Vengeance 2007 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:Vengeance Category:2007 pay-per-view events